Corpse Party: Book of Holograms
by Professor JAJL
Summary: The three bands have made their truce and they want to stay friends forever. But when a charm used for just that goes inexplicably wrong, what will become off the hapless musicians? Rated M for coarse language and extreme violence.


Corpse Party: Book of Holograms

A Jem-Corpse Party Crossover

By Professor JAJL

Chapter One: Entry

It was the thirty-first of October, 1988: one year since the Holograms, Misfits, and Stingers had made their truce. Each member of the three bands were seated in the common room of the Starlight Mansion, drinking and chatting idly about this and that. The Starlight Girls were out Trick-or-treating with Mrs. Baily, so the adults could socialize in peace. Jerrica, Rio, and Pizazz where sitting on the couch discussing past Halloweens when the two bands were still caught in a vicious rivalry. Aja, Shana, and Raya sat on the floor at the trio's feet, joining on the others' conversation. Stormer and Kimber were sharing one of the recliners, giggling about God knows what, much to the annoyance of Roxy and Jetta, who were perched nearby on the floor. The Stingers took the loveseat and talked about their favorite subject: themselves.

The chitchat was interrupted by Rapture suddenly raising her voice. "Oh! I remember what I wanted to tell you guys about! I thought it would be just the thing for a Halloween night like this!"

"Oh, Lord. Whatever it is, I want no part in it," mumbled Minx, who was generally Rapture's guinea pig for her occult escapades.

"But I think you'll really like this one, Minx!" Rapture argued. "You see, I have this friend who recently went to Japan. She wrote me a letter the other day telling me about this really neat charm she heard about! It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.' What it does is it makes it so whomever participates in the charm will stay connected to the other participants for their whole lives! Since we've all been getting along so well recently, I thought it might be a nice way to help us all keep in touch as time goes by!"

"Um, excuse me?" Roxy chimed in. "I like you guys enough, but I don't exactly want to be tied to you all for the rest of my days." Stormer flashed a slightly hurt look in Roxy's direction, to which she quickly asserted she was only referring to some people, now looking at Jetta, who punched Roxy in the shoulder.

"It's just so we can keep in touch, Roxy. It's not like we'll all suddenly be glue together!" Rapture asserted. After some further persuading, she was able to get everyone in on the charm. Once she had gathered all twelve people together in a circle, she pulled out a paper doll and began explaining the rules. "Alright. First, everyone needs to take hold of the paper doll. Then, for every person in the room, we chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you' in our heads; in our case, that's twelve times. After we chant, we all pull on the doll so we each get a piece of it. My friend said that as long as we have our own scrap of paper, we'll all stay connected for years to come!"

"Gosh, that sounds a little complicated. Are you sure this will work, Rapture?" Asked Jerrica.

"Sure it will, Jerrica! My friend's really skilled in the Dark Arts. And besides, if it doesn't work, there's always the telephone!" With that, they began the incantation.

 _Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you…_ Once everyone had thought it twelve times, they all pulled on the doll, tearing it into twelve parts.

"And there you go! Now we'll all be able to be together, no matter what!" Rapture was clearly glad that the others had humored her, a rare occasion indeed.

"I still don't like the whole idea of being stuck with Britrock 'til I'm eighty−Does anyone else feel that shaking?" Roxy looked at her feet, everyone else following suit. Indeed, the floor was shaking, rather hard actually.

"Damn, I didn't think we were due for a quake anytime soon!" Rio exclaimed. But to everyone's horror, this quake seemed to be worse than anyone could have anticipated.

"Everyone get under a table or other covered space and stay there until the ground stops shaking!" Aja commanded the assembled. However, as everyone scrambled for safety, the floor began to split beneath their feet.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on?!" Pizazz began to panic. Everyone screamed as they began to fall into a seemingly endless abyss. The only thing coursing through Rapture's terrified mind was that this was most definitely not in her friend's letter.

 _Author's note: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Corpse Party: Book of Holograms! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Fair warning to all of you: If you know the original Corpse Party series, you know how violent and often sad it get. If you do not like such things as brutal violence and gut-wrenching tragedy, I recommend you don't read further chapters. I digress. Your feedback is always appreciated! I don't have an explicit schedule set up for this fic, so you'll just have to check back frequently to see if anything new has been added! Have a great day, Guys!_


End file.
